Golf is a game of hitting a small hard ball with golf clubs over an outdoor course sometimes called a links. The object is to deposit the ball in a specified number of cups, or holes, using as few strokes as possible. A complete set of golf clubs consists of four woods, used for long drives, ten irons, used for shorter shots, and a putter, used for the short distances on the green. However, the pattern on the head of such golf clubs is easily removed in impact.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the transfer printing of a golf club head which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.